


Who Said Tony Stark Doesn't Have A Heart

by HailHydra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Returns, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra/pseuds/HailHydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tumblr prompt: "There's not much in life that a sports car can't fix."</p>
<p>Tony is used to using money to help fix any problems that the Avengers have so why would he treat Bucky any differently? Why won't he play along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said Tony Stark Doesn't Have A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I found on Tumblr and I thought it fit Tony pretty nicely.   
> Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I am also open to any prompts, you can send them on here or find me on Tumblr at find-me-inthe-stars

There’s not much in life that a little sports car won’t fix.

 

Tony Stark didn’t do emotions. It was a known thing, Tony and emotions just didn’t mix. It was the reason he got the reputation of being heartless and there were only a few people who believed otherwise. But while Tony didn’t like all the mushy, emotional crap, he also didn’t like to see his friends upset. Tony had long ago learned most problems in life could be fixed with money and it was something that hadn’t yet failed him in life.

So when Steve woke from the ice and had trouble adjusting to the new world, Tony bought him the bike. Only he didn’t just buy the bike, he built it. He spent hours designing it to fit Steve’s every need but not to be too flashy. Something that looked like any other bike. He built Steve a bike that was normal when everything that was happening since he woke up seemed so abnormal.

He left the bike in the garage with a piece of paper with Steve’s name on top. He knew he would find it at some point. Tony didn’t receive a thank you and he didn’t want one. He wasn’t even sure that Steve knew that it was him. Tony did notice that Steve’s mood brightened though and there was always a smile on his face as he gripped that bike while Tony watched from the security cameras.

 

Next was Bruce. Tony spent the most time with the man and he saw the way that Bruce’s eyes would sometimes get sad and distant. It didn’t take the genius long to realise that he missed India. Although he wouldn’t admit it, it hurt Tony the most to see Bruce sad. Tony knew about the man’s difficult past, with both his father and the military. Tony knew he would do anything to make the physicist’s life a little better. With that in mind Tony began to research.

As Bruce entered the kitchen a few days later he found a box of his favourite tea sat on the counter with his name on it. It was something he had missed greatly since moving to New York. He quickly made the drink and as he brought the mug up to his mouth he didn’t even notice the small smile at the familiar smell. But Tony did. The billionaire stood in the doorway unseen watching his friend enjoy a taste from home. He slipped away before he was caught.

 

Tony was ashamed to admit that he didn’t figure it out at first. There was something about their resident archer that nagged at a part of Tony’s brain but he couldn’t figure out what it was. It was only weeks later that Tony realized what the issue was. The team were in the middle of a mission when Clint was thrown backwards slamming him against the floor of the rooftop where he was stationed. The rest of the team heard Barton swear but he didn’t respond to Cap’s call of his name. In fact the archer didn’t respond to anything that was said over the comms for the rest of the mission but as he was up again and firing arrows at the enemy Clint’s silence was seemingly brushed off. Tony, however, filed away the thought for later.

Hours later Tony sat in his lab as Jarvis brought up footage of Clint and Natasha making complicated hand signals at each other. It was then that Tony realized why Clint hadn’t answered on the comms, he hadn’t heard them talking to be able to reply. The hit that he’d taken must have damaged the hearing aids he’d been wearing. Jarvis opened up Clint’s medical file but even Shield didn’t have any reference to Clint being deaf, if the information had been there then it must have been deleted. 

Tony made a sound of aggravation, he wouldn’t be able to do anything without getting his hands on the hearing aids that Clint wore before. With nothing else to do but too keyed up to go to bed, Tony set his mind to another task. 

Tony knew from the looks he received as he entered the kitchen the next morning that he looked like crap. He didn’t care much about that though, he’d accomplished what he wanted. Tony Stark was now fluent in American Sign Language. He didn’t tell Clint this and he hoped that he wouldn’t need to use it but if something happened to Clint’s hearing aids again, he would be able to communicate with the other man. Tony noticed that the Clint’s hearing aids today were more noticeable but only if you were looking for them. It was fortunate then that Tony had managed to snatch the broken hearing aids from Clint’s room on his way to the kitchen. With a coffee cup in hand, Tony returned to his lab to work on his new project.

The next morning Clint Barton woke up to new hearing aids sat on his nightstand. They were smaller than his previous ones and the material was stronger to stop them breaking as easily as the last ones.

 

Natasha’s needs were much harder to cater for. Tony started to notice that the assassin seemed much more tired than usual and it didn’t take him long to find out that she had been suffering from nightmares for the past few weeks since a mission she was sent on. At first Tony started making her new weapons but she didn’t even blink at the new toys he had laid out in the training room for her. So he changed his tactic, instead advancing the tech on her favorite weapons so that they would work better but still her mood didn’t improve.

So Tony found out everything he could about her past, from her time with Shield and whatever he could find from before that. He finally found files about the Red Room and the Black Widow programme. No one saw him for days as he soaked in all the information he could of how life was like for the girls in the programme. It was hard to read, never mind to survive through it. From what he read, the conditions that Natasha had to live in were brutal. Everyone there was an enemy, the other girls were a competition and if you weren’t the best you were dead. There was no down time, every minute was training. Tony looked at Natasha with new eyes, his respect for her growing.

Tony finally found an interesting piece of information and decided to take a chance. 

Natasha returned from her latest Shield mission and headed straight for her room. She stopped as she entered the room, something wasn’t how she left it. Quickly taking in the room she noticed something lay on the table next to her bed that wasn’t there previously. Moving closer she noticed it was a key, written on the paper underneath was only a room number. After weighing the risks Natasha finally visited the room. She stood outside for a moment listening for any movement. When she heard none she slowly unlocked the door and stepped inside. 

The room was outlined with mirrors, a bar running across one wall and a bench pushed to the end of the room. Atop the bench sat a pair of ballet shoes in her size. Natasha smiled and looked to the ceiling only to find that there were no cameras in the room. Not even the secret ones that Tony planted around the tower to give Jarvis eyes everywhere. The man was something else, Natasha thought as she laced up the shoes.

 

Even Thor received Tony’s attention with a lavishly decorated room for times he visited the tower and a picture of Doctor Jane Foster sat on a dresser.

 

So it was to no one’s surprise that James Buchanan Barnes received the same treatment when he finally came to the tower. Tony had been sat with Bruce discussing the new tech he was designing while the spysassins communicated silently from the other side of the room when Steve first brought Bucky in. 

Really, there was no way Tony could resist when the man looked so much like a sad puppy. He quickly put aside whatever project he had been working on, he’d already forgotten what it was, to start redesigning Bucky’s metal arm to make it work better. Tony silently had Jarvis scan Bucky and the image immediately showed up on his tablet showing that certain areas were inflamed indicating pain from the way the arm had been attached to his nervous system. 

Tony scowled at the thought of the needless pain that the man was enduring. Ignoring everyone in the room he hurried back down to his lab to start his work on making something that wouldn’t cause Bucky pain. His mind was already running calculations and ideas of what to add were developing in his mind.

Bucky hung his head as the man left. What had he expected? Of course the man would hate him, he had murdered his parents. Next to him, Steve squeezed his arm, excusing Tony’s behaviour but Bucky didn’t want to hear it. He knew he deserved it.

Now Tony was many things but he certainly wasn’t stupid. There was no way that Barnes would trust him to work on his arm immediately. The damage Hydra had done was still in the forefront of his mind and he wouldn’t trust Tony enough to let him mess with the arm right now. So he made other arrangements as the plans for the replacement arm began to come together. 

Enlisting Pepper’s help, the two designed what would be Bucky’s room mixing his favorite things from the 40’s with aspects of his new life. This of course included a safe with a multitude of weapons all made by Tony. Some weren’t even available on the market. 

When Steve told Bucky that there was a room ready for him he was surprised. He had expected to be shoved in with Steve, it wasn’t the first time that the men had shared a room, he had never thought that he would get his own space. Entering his new room had been even more surprising. It was huge, Bucky couldn’t remember even staying in a place so big. The place was already decorated and Bucky assumed that someone else had already claimed the room. His invite to stay in the room must be temporary while the other person is away. With this in mind he tried his best not to touch anything and only use what was necessary, cleaning up immediately afterwards.

Tony was confused. Bucky had been living in the tower for almost a month now but he had yet to try out any of the weapons that Tony had left for him. In fact, he had barely touched anything in the room at all, it didn’t even look lived in. Tony wondered if Bucky didn’t like it, if he had done something wrong. So Tony made more, better weapons for Bucky and put them in the training room for him.

It was when Bucky arrived for training with Steve that he noticed the new weapons. His name was written on the paper next to them and Bucky sighed. He knew this would happen, of course he did. He knew that eventually they would want to put him to work like Hydra had, giving him the weapons that he would need to use for the next mission. Weapons that he would need to ready himself to take on his role as the asset, the weapon for the Avengers.

While Bucky used the weapons that Tony had left him in the training room, he didn’t seem happier. In fact to Tony he seemed resigned like it was an unpleasant chore for him to carry out. Realizing that he had again somehow made a mistake, he decided to back away from the weapons for a while. Instead he had Jarvis take Bucky’s measurements and send them to all his best people. Within hours Bucky’s closet was brimming with clothes by all the best designers.

Bucky returned to his room after another successful training session to find that the Avengers had moved onto the next step. His closet was now full of new, expensive clothes that he knew he would be expected to wear on his new mission to help him to fit in better in order to complete his kill. He knew it was coming, he wondered what was taking them so long but he supposed that they had to make sure he was able to successfully carry out the mission. So Bucky wasn’t surprised, only resigned when Tony Stark approached him to work on the arm a few weeks later .

Tony was ecstatic, Bucky finally trusted him enough to let him fix the arm. Tony checked and rechecked all of his calculations making sure that would nothing would go wrong. Nothing did go wrong, in fact Tony was happy to see that it went better than he had hoped. He had rewired all of the tech connecting the arm to Bucky’s nervous system and Bucky’s body and readily accepted the changes. Tony’s scans showed that Bucky pain levels had dropped considerably and any lingering pain would leave in the next few months as his body healed from the damage that Hydra had done. 

Tony didn’t know what to do. Despite everything Bucky still wasn’t happy, it was like he was waiting for something unpleasant to happen. With no other plan, Tony decided he would take his plan to make Bucky happy up a notch.

Bucky didn’t know what was happening. More and more extravagant gifts kept appearing for Bucky and that’s what they were, gifts. Bucky had finally confronted Steve about the long wait to send the asset on a mission. Steve had looked at him confused before it had changed to a look of pity. His friend had then softly explained that they weren’t sending him on a mission, that everything they were doing was for him. That they were trying to help him. That led to the realization that his room was actually his, that this was his home now and that he didn’t have to be careful with anything. They just wanted him to be comfortable. He hadn’t had anyone care in a long time.

Now weeks had passed and the gifts were piling up. More clothes were added to his closet, more guns appeared in the safe. When he asked Natasha she said it was just something Tony did. At first Bucky didn't believe that Tony would do this but then things started appearing that he knew he had been looking at on the tablet Tony had given him. That's when Bucky knew Tony was keeping track of things he liked and started buying them for him. He just didn’t know why.

It finally came to an end the next week when Bucky entered the garage to find a shiny new sports car with his name on it that he suspected Tony had made from scratch. He stormed up the stairs, forgoing the elevator, needing to get rid of some energy before he did something he regretted. It wasn’t hard to find the man in the communal kitchen surrounded by the other Avengers. He noted how Natasha tensed at his arrival but dismissed it.

“What’s the meaning of this, Stark?” He practically growled leaning over Tony where he sat.

Tony looked back in confusion and opened his mouth undoubtedly to say something sarcastic.

“The damn car, and the clothes and the guns and everything else. What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything.” Tony said softly, realizing he had probably messed up again. “You looked sad when you came here, I just wanted to make things better.”

“It’s what Tony does.” Natasha told him again. “He made Steve his bike, bought Bruce his special tea, made Clint new better hearing aids and he built me a ballet studio. If something’s wrong he tries to make it better.” 

The others nodded in agreement leaving Tony shocked, he didn’t think that they would notice the gifts that much.

“The sports car?” Bucky turned back to Tony, all the anger leaving him.

“There’s not much in life that a sports car can’t fix.” He replied with a small smirk.

Bucky didn’t know what else to do. He pulled the shorter man up into a hug, dropping a small kiss to his lips.

“The money isn’t what fixed everything. It’s the fact that you cared.” Bucky told him.

“The money does help though.” The genius laughed causing the rest of the avengers to roll their eyes.

 

Whoever said that Tony Stark doesn’t have a heart lied.


End file.
